1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for generating multiple cyclic redundancy checks (CRCs).
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system generally includes multiple base stations and multiple mobile stations, while a single base station often communicates with a set of mobile stations. The transmission from a base station to a mobile station is known as downlink communication. Likewise, the transmission from a mobile station to a base station is known as uplink communication. Both base stations and mobile stations may employ multiple antennas for transmitting and receiving radio wave signals. The radio wave signal may be either Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) signals or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) signals. A mobile station may be either a PDA, laptop, or handheld device.
In a third Generation Partnership Project long term evolution (3GPP LTE) system, when a transport block is large, the transport block is segmented into multiple code blocks so that multiple coded packets can be generated, which is advantageous because of benefits such as enabling parallel processing or pipelining implementation and flexible trade off between power consumption and hardware complexity.
In a contemporary High Speed Data Shared Channel (HS-DSCH) design, only one 24-bit cyclic redundancy check (CRC) is generated for the whole transport block for the purpose of error detection for that block. If multiple code blocks are generated and transmitted in one transmission time interval (TTI), the receiver may correctly decode some of the code blocks but not the others. In that case, the receiver will feed back a non-acknowledgement (NAK) to the transmitter because the CRC for the transport block will not check.